


A Snowy Sunset - Rainbowyn Fanfiction

by kitten226



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and only Fluff, Furry, Ice Cream, Kisses, Lesbians, Rainbow, Scarves, Snow, all of the fluff, and kiss, bless their souls, don't take away my lesbians, please give me some more fluff, selfie - Freeform, they go out in the snow, waifu, waifus, wife - Freeform, wives on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten226/pseuds/kitten226
Summary: Written for my friends - Fluffy fanfiction about their sonas.She began removing her hoodie."W.. What are you doing??" Wyn asked, confusedly. "What does it look like i'm doing? I'm going to see how long I can withstand eating icecream in the snow without any warmth, that's what." Rainbow hummed.Wyn knew this was going to end badly from the start.But she let her do it anyway.Alternate Title:fluffy furries go out and kiss and they r precious babus





	A Snowy Sunset - Rainbowyn Fanfiction

She was dressed in a thick black hoodie, no pants because who needs pants anyway-- People of this world don't even wear clothes normally, she was just cold and hoodies are cool --but her hair was all poofy as usual.

Wyn put her sunglasses on, sliding them up her muzzle, a softly furred long muzzle on the shiba inu. She wore nothing-- _"My coat is thick enough to withstand the cold,"  She had said._ \--but it was fine. Her long, golden fur was ruffled in a way that suggested that this trip had no prior preparation-- but that was fine.

The soft rosy fur on Rainbow's cheeks were alit with a blush, as they silently walked in the snow. They had shoes on, of course, something that wasn't mentioned earlier-- and of course they were Cruggs. Croc Uggs. Warm and cozy, but otherwise a disaster.

The sun would set soon, but it was still sunny out. Well, as sunny as it could be. A snowflake landed softly on Wyn's head, and she brushed it off, shivering a little. They gripped eachother's paws, awkwardly holding hands as they walked throughout the park. They tredged through the snow as it got heavier, and looked eachother in the eyes.

Finally, something broke the silence. Rainbow spot something and immediately she brightened up. Well, she was bright before, but this was something only a dessert could satisfy. "LOOK, WYN! ICE-CREAM!" She squealed like an excited child -- which she was, basically (hehe) but Wyn looked over and began to contemplate an ice cream truck in the cold of winter before she shrugged it off. Well, you have to make money somehow. Plus, it was delicious.

"Okay, but I know you're gonna get cold. Which is why," She lifted up her purse. "I brought this." She lifted two matching white blue-striped scarves out of the purse. Rainbow looked offended by the very idea, and frowned. She decided to do something just to spite Wyn. She was not some cold child that needed to be babied! (hehe) She could take care of herself. She began removing her hoodie.

"W.. What are you doing??" Wyn asked, confusedly. "What does it look like i'm doing? I'm going to see how long I can withstand eating icecream in the snow without any warmth, that's what." She hummed.

 

Wyn knew this was going to end badly from the start.

But she let her do it anyway (BAD WYN! >:0)

 

They made their way to the ice cream stand, Wyn yawning and Rainbow furiously shivering, but still defiant. She slammed down some cash on the counter before screaming "GIVE ME ICE-CREAM OR I WILL DESTROY EVERYONE YOU LOVE!" The ice-cream man, clearly confused and disturbed by Rainbow's antics but still wanting money got the ice-cream out, scooped it into a cone, and gave it to them.

"HECCIN THANK YOU!!" screamed Rainbow in retaliation before marching off, ice-cream in tow. It was blueberry vanilla swirled, and looked absolutely delicious. Wyn deviously plotted what she was about to do. 

 

And she executed her plan.

 

Quickly, she licked Rainbow's ice-cream cone as Rainbow was holding it, licking her lips to get the ice-cream off. "You dum!! You got the first lick! I haven't even tried it yet!" Said Rainbow, but it was all in good fun. Both of them knew that.

Within 5 minutes, the ice-cream was down to half it's size as Rainbow licked it furiously. Rainbow was shivering a lot at this point. Wyn knew that Rainbow probably wouldn't take it well, but..

She said "Hey, are you sure you still wanna do this because you're lookin kinda--" "QUIET I CAN DO THIS!" Wyn sighed. Rainbow was stubborn. She just hoped Rainbow wouldn't get sick and die. 

Within 10 minutes of buying it, the ice-cream was demolished, and a shivering cold kitty was left in it's wake. Wyn wrapped Rainbow in a warm hug as the smol cat leaned into it.

She looked into Rainbow's eyes, taking off her shades. Rainbow's purple eyes met blue, and she averted her gaze.  

 

The soft rosey fur of Rainbow's cheek was ruffled by Wyn kissing it. It didn't last long, it was short. But it was perfect. 

 

Besides, they weren't quite ready for 'HEATED MAKING OUT LESBIAN SEXI TIEMS HELL YEA' yet.

 

"Come on, let me get you all wrapped up." Said Wyn, wrapping the scarf gently around Rainbow's neck and tightening it slightly, and doing the same with her own neck. 

Wyn pulled out her phone, aiming it slightly above them and hugging Rainbow tightly. "What the frick frack snick snack are you doing?" "Taking a picture, what the hecc do you think i'm doing?" The friendly banter between them continued until Wyn decided to just.. Y'know.. take the darn picture already. She uploaded it to whatever friggin social medios she has and looked at Rainbow, smiling.

 

"Let's go home, okay?"

 

"But.. Wyn..I  like being out here.. With you..." Rainbow muttered, blushing. She was a bit angery that she had to go home so early, but sun  _was_ setting...

"Rainbow, we'll cook a pizza, look at some memes on my phone, exchange secrets and cuddle up with each other all warm. Then we can watch movies and talk to friends until we fall asleep. Sound good?"

 

 

 

 

 

Rainbow was sold.


End file.
